Dependências
by alrighttevans
Summary: Aquele em que James não se apaixonou por Lily desde que a viu pela primeira vez, mas ela é a única capaz de tirá-lo do desastre em que se meteu. Baseado em um dos plots do @fanctions. Realidade Alternativa.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi! Então, essa é a primeira fanfic que eu crio coragem de postar. Ainda não sei exatamente como é estar desse lado, de quem escreve, mas acho que vou me adaptando com o tempo e trazendo um conteúdo melhor. Então já peço desculpas por qualquer erro meu e por favor, me avisem no que eu puder melhorar. **

**Além disso, tem algumas outras coisinhas que eu acho que eu devo falar aqui. Bom - o que é mais que óbvio -, apesar de eu amar todos eles, nenhum personagem me pertence, e sim a todo o universo de Harry Potter criado pela JK Rowling. E parte do plot também não me pertence. Na verdade, essa ideia vem martelando na minha cabeça desde janeiro ou fevereiro, quando o fanctions propôs seu segundo concurso com o tema _"James está com problemas com os (ini)amigos. Lily é a única que pode ajudá-lo a resolver. Existem problemas de comunicação entre eles.", então eu devo muito disso aqui à elas. _**

**Bom, eu acho que é só isso. Vou deixá-los seguir a leitura. Espero que gostem. Comentem**!

* * *

— Isso é inadmissível, Sr. Potter. — o professor Slughorn repreendia o garoto com uma expressão séria e inflexível no rosto — Você falhou em todas as minhas atividades deste semestre!

James coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, envergonhado. Realmente tinha tido experiências ruins nas aulas de poções, afinal, sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Era seu último ano em Hogwarts, seu último ano jogando quadribol para a Grifinória, e não só jogando, como também sendo o capitão. Não poderia deixar os asquerosos sonserinos ganharem a Copa de Quadribol. Principalmente não depois da aposta que fizera no início do ano com Mulciberg.

Se os grifinórios ganhassem — o que James estava confiante que aconteceria — os sonserinos fariam uma declaração pública de como a Grifinória era melhor que a Sonserina e tratariam James e Sirius como reis por um mês. Contudo, se as serpentes ganhassem, os marotos teriam que obedecê-los por um mês e eles ficariam com o pomo-de-ouro do primeiro jogo do moreno. O que não podia acontecer por três razões , a) o garoto não queria perder seu pomo-de-ouro, b) não suportaria receber ordem deles e c) Remus e Peter não faziam ideia que estavam incluídos na aposta. Mas ele não achava que tinha sido um desastre em todas as poções, só na maioria.

— Me desculpe, professor… — começou o garoto, com um olhar culpado por trás dos óculos quadrados, que logo foi interrompido.

— Não estou reconhecendo-o, sr. Potter. O senhor realmente tem potencial, mas neste ano não apresentou nenhum tipo de progresso na minha disciplina. Isso não pode continuar assim. Em breve você terá os seus N.I. e o conteúdo que você tem se mostrado indiferente será cobrado. — O homem deu um suspiro, pensativo. Parecia ter chegado a uma conclusão. Deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se em sua cadeira. — Terei que tomar medidas drásticas, sr. Potter. Esse tipo de desleixo não será tolerado. Terei uma palavra com a professora McGonagall e você será suspenso do quadribol até suas notas subirem.

O rosto do maroto assumiu uma expressão perplexa enquanto ouvia o professor falar. "Suspenso" e "Quadribol" não eram palavras que deveriam aparecer na mesma frase, ainda mais quando diziam respeito a ele. Ele não podia proibí-lo de jogar, poderia? Ele precisava treinar, precisava vencer os jogos. Por Merlin, ele era o capitão!

James desatou a falar, numa tentativa desesperada de convencer o professor a não tirá-lo do time de Quadribol, com o tom mais suplicante que conseguiu proferir — Professor, tenho certeza que isso não é necessário. Posso conciliar os dois, tenho o feito pelos últimos anos e sempre f-

— Basta, sr. Potter. — Decretou, interrompendo os protestos do garoto — Por seus últimos seis anos de sucesso na minha aula, darei-lhe uma chance. Em duas semanas, você terá que realizar três das poções que ensinei esse ano, de minhas escolha, que só chegará ao seu conhecimento no momento do teste. Caso você falhe, não voltará a jogar durante seu tempo em Hogwarts.

James suspirou. Sabia que independente do que argumentasse, Slughorn não voltaria atrás, já havia-o dado uma chance que não daria para a maioria dos alunos. Ele tinha que passar no teste, era só o que importava pelas próximas duas semanas. Ele respirou aliviado por, ao menos, receber uma chance. Ir às maçantes festas privadas do professor para seus alunos preferidos havia rendido alguma coisa.

— Obrigado, professor. — Respondeu, desanimado.

Slughorn dispensou o garoto que enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e pôs-se no caminho da Comunal. Tinha que recuperar a matéria do ano inteiro e fazer três ótimas poções em 14 dias. Estava perdido.

James nunca havia tido nenhum tipo de afinidade com poções. Preferia muito mais Transfiguração ou Feitiços, apesar de nunca — até agora — ter tido problemas com a matéria. Surpreendentemente, nunca tivera problemas com nenhuma das disciplinas. Porém, ele vinha negligenciando Poções muito mais neste ano do que fizera nos anos anteriores. Tudo isso era culpa de Mulciberg. O garoto não resistia ao um desafio, ainda mais um que sabia que iria ganhar, afinal, o time da Grifinória era muito melhor do que o da Sonserina. .

Ainda mergulhado em seus problemas, o moreno caminhou até encontrar o quadro da Mulher Gorda, onde resmungou a senha, recebendo uma repreensão, que foi ignorada, da Mulher sobre seus modos antes de finalmente abrir a passagem, revelando um misto de vermelho e dourado em toda parte, no chão, nos móveis, nas paredes, nos alunos.

Dentro da Comunal, alguns dos alunos ocupavam algumas das poltronas e sofás, menos do que o habitual. Todos já estavam se organizando para o recesso, coisa que James não faria pois estaria muito ocupado falhando na droga de poções. Ele avistou Sirius num dos sofás, com um pergaminho entre as mãos e lançou-se ao lado do amigo.

— Eu estou fudido.

O garoto tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto e respondeu sem tirar sua atenção do que quer que estivesse fazendo — Era pra isso ser novidade?

James revirou os olhos para o comentário — Estou suspenso do Quadribol. — uma mistura de horror e desespero tomaram o rosto de Black, que finalmente olhava para James — E só posso voltar a jogar se passar num teste do Slughorn em duas semanas.

—_ Nós_ estamos fudidos. — O garoto corrigiu o comentário anterior de James — Você precisa passar em poções, cara.

O moreno deixou sua cabeça cair sobre o encosto do sofá, desesperançoso. — Como?

Sirius mordeu os lábios enquanto tentava pensar numa solução para o problema não só dos dois, como também dos desinformados Remus e Peter. Uma ideia pareceu ter chegado ao garoto, que, como James notou, soltava seus lábios.

— Bem, Evans é a melhor em poções no nosso ano. Você poderia pedir aulas para ela. — Sugeriu.

— Evans? — O outro questionou, franzindo o cenho.

Lily Evans, como Sirius havia mencionado, estava no mesmo ano que eles. Ela também era uma grifinória e monitora-chefe, junto com Frank, além de ser a aluna perfeita. Tinha 'ótimos' em todas as disciplinas, era adorada por todos os professores e nunca se metia em problemas, além de ser a aluna favorita de Slughorn. Ela seria a professora ideal, o único problema era que os dois nunca haviam trocado mais que três palavras. Desde o primeiro ano, sempre foram… _indiferentes_ um ao outro.

— Sim, Evans. Se ela não conseguir te ajudar, ninguém pode.

James lançou um olhar ao outro lado da sala, onde os olhos negros do amigos estavam há alguns momentos. Longos cabelos ruivos, sardas, vestes impecáveis e brilhantes olhos verdes vidrados num livro que o garoto não conseguia ler o título. Aquela era Lily Evans.

— Não sei, Padfoot. Por quê ela me ajudaria?

— Eu não sei, Prongs. Seja criativo. Você precisa disso.

O garoto ainda mantinha seu olhar sobre Evans, que estava focada em seu livro. No fundo, ele sentia que a garota tinha algum ressentimento contra ele, apesar de não lembrar de ter feito algo pessoalmente contra ela. Ela nunca ficou impressionada com sua performance no quadribol ou riu de suas brincadeiras. Era como se fosse imune a seu charme. Ela era… diferente. James sentiu um cutucão em seu braço esquerdo e olhou para Sirius, que indicava a menina com um aceno de cabeça. Ele tinha razão, se James quisesse vencer aquela aposta, precisaria passar no teste de Slughorn, e aulas com a melhor aluna de seu ano com certeza seriam a melhor ajuda que ele conseguiria neste departamento.

Ele se levantou e atravessou a sala, alcançando a garota, ainda um tanto hesitante com a ideia. Entretanto, não poderia dar para trás, ele precisava dela. O maroto pigarreou, tentando chamar a atenção de Lily, que levantou os olhos do exemplar para olhar quem ousava interrompê-la.

— Hey, Evans. — O garoto tentava mostrar-se amistoso, sorrindo enquanto cumprimentava-a.

— Potter. — Ela cumprimentou, sem emoção.

A indiferença da ruiva deixava James nervoso. Ele estava acostumado a lidar com pessoas que gostavam dele ou que o odiavam, mas não tinha prática com o desinteresse. Tentando prender sua atenção, ele buscou na garota algo que pudesse comentar. Um comentário sobre sua aparência não seria apropriado, queria uma professora, não um encontro, e ela não parecia se impressionar com facilidade. Então encontrou a capa de seu livro. Com a distância cortada, finalmente podia lê-la.

— Virgínia Woof, huh? — Disse, sem fazer a mínima ideia de quem era essa. Imaginava que era uma autora trouxa, uma vez que Evans era uma nascida-trouxa.

A ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigada pelo caminho que o colega estava tomando. Sua curiosidade até fizera-a fechar o livro, com um dos dedos marcando a página que parara — Você conhece?

— É claro, ahn, leio sempre que posso… Não, não conheço — Corrigiu-se, enquanto sentava na poltrona na frente dela. Ela parecia já saber que mentira. Parecia lê-lo perfeitamente sem ao menos conhecê-lo. — Na verdade, eu vim te pedir um favor.

Ela continuava em silêncio e seu rosto estava, de novo, sem expressão. Sem surpresa, sem curiosidade, nada. James odiava isso. Ela não poderia expressar a mínima reação a ele? Isso o deixava nervoso. Ela o deixava nervoso.

— Não sei se sabe, mas minhas notas em poções caíram muito esse ano e, huh, Slughorn me deu uma oportunidade para me recuperar e se eu não for bem, serei banido do time de quadribol.

Ela ainda não parecia comovida, convencida ou qualquer outra coisa. _Qual é, Evans! Tudo pela Grifinória. Onde está seu orgulho grifinório? _Ela não lhe dava nenhum tipo de sinal. James temia que ela dissesse um não bem grande na sua cara, ele não passaria no teste e perderia a aposta de Mulciberg. Ele não poderia aceitar um não.

— Então, huh, eu estava pensando — Continuou — se você poderia me ajudar a estudar para ir bem em poções.

Os dois se encaravam em seus olhos. Lily estava em silêncio e James tentava buscar alguma indicação da resposta da garota ao seu pedido, sem sucesso. Os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos, que pareceram durar séculos para o maroto, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

— Por quê eu te ajudaria?

Por quê ela o ajudaria? Era exatamente o que tinha perguntado para Sirius. O que no mundo faria Lily Evans querer ajudá-lo? O que ele poderia fazer por ela que ela não fizesse dez vezes melhor sozinha? Sequer eram amigos, sequer se conheciam além de seus nomes e reputações. Desejava que tivesse pensado na resposta para essa pergunta antes de vir falar com ela. Achava que uma justificativa surgiria em sua mente enquanto falava com ela. Adivinha, não surgiu. James abriu a boca, procurando um razão para motivá-la a ensiná-lo, mas estava sem ideias. As palavras não fluíam com ela. Sempre fora bom com desculpas de última hora, porém, não sabia o que dizer a Lily Evans.

Percebendo que não teria uma resposta, ao menos nada convincente, a ruiva levantou-se e pôs-se no caminho do dormitório, todavia foi interrompida pela mão quente que segurava seu pulso. Virou seu tronco de volta para o garoto, que deu um suspiro.

— Porque eu fiz algo estúpido.

James pareceu ter atraído a atenção da garota com a declaração, que o ouvia atentamente. Ele não queria contar a ela sobre a aposta, no entanto, não via outra opção. O que mais poderia falar para convencê-la? Era tudo o que tinha. E, se ela não fosse ajudá-lo por ele, talvez o fizesse por Remus, que o moreno sabia que era seu amigo.

Depois que o garoto terminou de contar a história, o que a garota deve ter achado a coisa mais idiota do mundo, Lily consentiu em ser sua professora pelas próximas semanas, deixando claro que fazia isso por Remus e Peter, mas James não se importava. O importante era que ela iria ajudá-lo a passar no teste de Slughorn e tudo voltaria a seus eixos. Ele não conseguia esconder a satisfação em seu rosto de ouvi-la concordar em ensiná-lo. Teve vontade de abraçá-la, mas não acreditava que seria apropriado. Ou seguro.

Já sentada novamente na frente do maroto, a ruiva deixou seu livro sobre a mesinha de centro e colocou suas mechas atrás da orelha, preparando-se para tratar o assunto com a devida seriedade. James se sentiu aliviado. A garota que o tratava com indiferença e possivelmente não gostava dele o salvaria.

— É o conteúdo de meses para apenas alguns dias, então vamos nos encontrar em todos os nossos horários livres. E você pedirá a Slughorn para utilizarmos sua sala fora de horário.

Ele assentia com tudo que Lily dizia, afinal, a garota sabia o que estava fazendo.

— Vou precisar de toda a sua atenção, Potter. Então, sem brincadeiras, sem encontros, sem detenções.

— Sou todo seu, Evans. — James respondeu, piscando para a garota com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, arrancando um revirar de olhos da monitora. Não podia deixar velhos hábitos de lado, ele ainda era James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eu queria primeiro me desculpar pela demora, mas aqui está — finalmente — o capítulo 02. Eu vinha tendo uns problemas em como concluir esse capítulo — além da falta do tempo (o contato social parou, mas meu colégio não para por nada) —, porém, finalmente, algo minimamente decente saiu dentro do que eu tinha imaginado, primeiramente, para essa história.**

**E eu também queria agradecer pelos comentários! Vocês não imaginam o quão feliz e quão mais motivada eu fiquei quando eles chegaram no meu email.**

**Então, eu acho que é isso. Esse aqui ficou um pouco mais longo que o primeiro e teve mais James-Lily, e eu espero que vocês gostem e comentem. Boa leitura!**

* * *

_Dependências_

_Capítulo 02_

_por lumosmaqixma_

James estava atrasado. Bem, _quase _atrasado. Deveria encontrar-se com Lily na sala de poções em seis minutos, e ele estava na Torre da Grifinória. Se fosse qualquer outro aluno, mesmo atlético, levaria, no mínimo, dez minutos para alcançar as masmorras correndo. Porém, James Potter não era qualquer aluno. Ele era curioso e maroto. Por isso, entre passos apertados, o garoto chegou a uma das estátuas do sétimo andar, certificou-se de que não seria visto, e sussurrou um feitiço que fez a estátua mover-se, revelando uma das muitas passagens secretas da escola.

James, definitivamente, não era um aluno qualquer.

E, guardando a varinha em suas vestes, o grifinório apressou-se entre as paredes do castelo, alcançando um dos corredores das masmorras às 18h58, como ele checou em seu relógio de pulso, e caminhou calmamente até a sala de poções, encontrando uma Lily que havia entrado no aposento há menos de 30 segundos. Seu timing era perfeito.

— Eu não esperava que você chegasse aqui no horário. — foi o comentário da ruiva quando deixou suas coisas numa bancada e virou-se, apoiando-se nessa, para ver James poucos passos atrás dela.

— Você se surpreenderia com as coisas que posso fazer, Evans. — James comentou, com seu clássico sorriso torto no rosto, passando a mão sobre os cabelos rebeldes em seguida, num movimento ansioso pela reação dela.

A monitora-chefe apenas levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta e preferiu não fazer comentários. Ele provavelmente deveria filtrar melhor o que dizia para a garota, mas era tão mais divertido deixá-la desconfortável, e James não conseguia evitar dar-se esses pequenos prazeres. Ele sorriu.

— Então — ela começou, mudando de assunto, enquanto tirava vários livros de sua mochila e espalhava-os de maneira ordenada pela bancada — eu estava pensando em começarmos pela Poção Audiens, que é rápida, simples e não causa muitos danos se mal preparada.

O maroto assentia enquanto Lily falava, contendo sua vontade de começar a brincar com ela simplesmente para despertar alguma reação dela, qualquer uma. Diversão, ódio, incredulidade. Ele faria qualquer coisa para quebrar aquela barreira de indiferença entre eles.

Ela abriu um dos livros e colocou diante dele, explicando os procedimentos da poção. — Primeiramente, nós vamos precisar de três joaninhas…

Ele estava atento a cada palavra dela, ele estava, de verdade. James sabia como precisava dessas aulas e não estava disposto a desperdiçá-las, mas Lily não estava facilitando para o garoto. Ela era a primeira em poções — e em outras matérias — no ano deles, a ruiva, naturalmente, gostava da matéria e Potter podia ver isso nitidamente em seus olhos esverdeados que brilhavam conforme ela falava. Ele nunca estivera tão próximo, nunca tivera a chance de examinar seu rosto tão bem.

A esse ponto, o garoto não ouvia mais a explicação da monitora-chefe. Ele estava absorto demais em seus olhos para conseguir prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado e só existissem aqueles olhos, fitando-o. Eram belos olhos.

James sentiu um cutucão no braço, arrancando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

— Potter? Você é surdo? — Lily dizia, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, com uma expressão impaciente no rosto.

— Uh? — Foi o único som que ele conseguiu proferir naquele momento, momento na qual ele se chamaria de idiota por não ser sequer capaz de dizer uma frase decente mais tarde.

A monitora bufou, decepcionada, como se já esperasse por isso — Os ingredientes, Potter.

— Ah, claro. — Ele passou os olhos pela página aberta, memorizando o que precisaria pegar e foi até o armário de ingredientes, grato. Alguns minutos longe dela seriam bons para ele se recuperar, apesar dele ainda não saber do quê.

Diante do armário, o garoto abriu suas portas para encontrar várias prateleiras amontoadas e empoeiradas com os itens mais exóticos. Como diabos Slughorn conseguia aquelas coisas? James demorou-se por alguns minutos, tentando localizar tudo que precisava, o que se apresentou como um pequeno desafio, já que, mesmo depois de 7 anos em Hogwarts, o garoto não fazia ideia do sistema que o professor usava no armário — ou se sequer havia um sistema. Porém, o maroto foi capaz de encontrar as joaninhas, as orelhas de morcego, o mel e o pó de raiz de suporífera e retornar para onde Lily o aguardava.

— Por Merlin, você demorou quase 10 minutos para pegar quatro coisas. — a ruiva reclamou, pondo-se a conferir os ingredientes, certificando-se de que eram os corretos. Provavelmente ela não confiava na capacidade de James de apanhar quatro coisas.

Os cantos da boca de James curvaram-se num sorriso convencido enquanto o garoto apoiava seus cotovelos sobre a bancada e procurava encontrava o olhar da monitora-chefe — Eu sei que deve ser simplesmente insuportável ficar longe de mim, mas você não precisa se preocupar, Evans. Estou aqui a noite inteira.

Ela soltou uma risada abafada ao mesmo tempo que levantava os olhos que inspecionavam as raízes de suporífera em pó para sustentar os olhos castanhos-esverdeados dele, que caiam sobre ela. — Eu acho que você quis dizer "eu sei que deve ser simplesmente _insuportável_ ficar perto de mim", Potter.

O maroto colocou uma das mãos sobre seu peito e uma expressão de ofensa fingida no rosto, como se a garota houvesse dito o maior absurdo que ele já ouviu. — Você magoa meus sentimentos, Lily.

Lily revirou os olhos, contendo-se para não dar a satisfação de rir da cena para o garoto. — Você é um garoto crescido. Tenho certeza que consegue lidar com isso. — Ela afirmou, dando um tapinha de consolação no ombro de James. — Agora, vamos trabalhar. Não temos a noite inteira.

O moreno concordou, apesar de soltar um suspiro que deixava claro a insatisfação que sentia em estudar poções. Na verdade, ele preferia continuar provocando sua tutora em vez de fazer alguma poção chata que ele provavelmente nunca usaria na vida, porém ela não deixou isso acontecer. Apesar de James ser o mais interessado no arranjo deles, era ela quem fazia as coisas caminharem. Se não fosse por ela, eles sequer teriam fervido a água no caldeirão.

James seguiu todos os passos para a realização da poção, esperando os comandos e dicas de Lily e recebendo algumas repreensões ocasionalmente, principalmente quando ele era desleixado com algum passo. Aquela garota realmente gostava de tudo _perfeito_. Contudo, não era uma poção difícil, e o garoto conseguiu seguir os preparativos sem muita resistência.

— Bem — ela começou, dando uma boa olhada no conteúdo do caldeirão — até agora tudo parece estar certo. — os olhos verdes dela voaram do caldeirão para o maroto — Agora é esperar ela engrossar. Deve demorar meia hora.

A monitora-chefe afastou-se do caldeirão para sentar-se em um dos banquinhos que acompanhavam a bancada e James acomodou-se no lugar ao lado dela, um pouco incerto do que dizer enquanto os dois esperavam, mesmo tendo milhões de perguntas atravessando sua mente sobre a garota na sua frente, porque ela era malditamente _impossível _de ler.

Por fim, o maroto optou por fazer a pergunta que mais o havia incomodado desde esta manhã, quando ele fora conversar primeiramente com Lily.

— Por que você não gosta de mim? — O moreno perguntou, sem nenhum resquício de provocação em sua voz. Na verdade, era possível ver a sinceridade e seriedade da questão por trás dos óculos do garoto.

A ruiva franziu o cenho, certamente surpresa pela pergunta e pela honestidade no tom de James. Ela se demorou, analisando o colega por alguns segundos, para seu rosto suavizar-se numa expressão mais neutra e ela afirmou, com firmeza — Eu não-não gosto de você, Potter.

— Não, você _não_ gosta de mim. — O garoto insistiu, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, contrariado.

A monitora-chefe revirou os olhos, o que tirou um olhar repreensível do moreno, e deu um suspiro cansado — O que te faz achar isso?

— Bem — o grifinório desviou seu olhar, um pouco incerto sobre a situação e passou sua mão direita pelos seus cabelos antes de voltar a fitar a garota — você sequer se dá o trabalho de me dirigir sua atenção, e quando você o faz, é para ser completamente seca comigo ou me lançar um dos seus olhares cheios de julgamento. — ele passou a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez.

Lily desviou seus olhos e fixou-os no chão, apenas por um instante, em que James achou que ela pareceu desconfortável com o rumo da conversa, mas logo ela voltou a fitá-lo com a mesma impassibilidade usual — Eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga, Potter. Acho que é simplesmente como eu ajo com meus colegas. — ela deu de ombros, como que tentando afastar o tópico.

Agora, o capitão era quem revirava os olhos. Ele colocou as mãos no quadril, antes de lançar um olhar cético à garota — Qual é, Evans. Não somos só colegas. Nós moramos na mesma maldita torre há sete anos e, mesmo assim, eu sei exatamente três coisas sobre você, e uma delas é que você é monitora-chefe.

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior antes de soltar seus braços e segurar nas bordas de seu banquinho — Você não pode me culpar aqui, Potter. Nossas personalidades, uh, não são exatamente _compatíveis_.

O garoto automaticamente franziu o cenho com a afirmação da ruiva, ofendido, para se dizer o mínimo — O quê, eu não sou bom o suficiente para ser seu amigo? — ele exigiu — Além de que você é amiga de Remus, um dos meus melhores amigos.

— Você e eu sabemos que Remus e você têm gênios bem diferentes. — ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha antes de lhe lançar um olhar censurável — E você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Me desculpe se foi o que pareceu.

James não estava feliz com a resposta dela. Ele achava que ela lhe dera uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre porque por sete anos ela havia sido incrivelmente fria e distante dele. Ele queria pressionar o assunto até chegar ao fundo deste, porém ele optou por deixar a questão. Ela claramente estava desconfortável e o garoto não queria chateá-la ou estressá-la na primeira vez que estavam tendo uma conversa de verdade.

O garoto se demorou um segundo antes de responder, respirando fundo enquanto abaixava sua cabeça e a levantava logo em seguida — Está tudo bem — ele balançou a mão direita, como que afastando a questão, apesar de ainda insatisfeito com a resposta dela.

Ele sabia que, se eles caíssem no silêncio, seria um silêncio desconfortável, e foi o que aconteceu porque depois da afirmação de James, uma vez que Lily manteve-se quieta e o garoto começou a ficar nervoso. O maroto tendia a fazer um idiota dele mesmo quando estava numa situação desconfortável, e ele não queria ser mais idiota do que ele já era na frente da ruiva.

Então, ele começou a procurar tópicos para conversarem, mas acabou que não precisou deles.

Ela começou a falar.

— Você não é _tão _ruim em poções como eu pensei que fosse, pela nossa conversa mais cedo. — Ela quebrou o silêncio, mudando de assunto e olhando para o garoto um pouco de insegurança, incerta sobre se ele havia realmente abandonado o tópico anterior.

As sobrancelhas de James saltaram para cima diante da observação de Lily, porque a última coisa que ele esperava era ser elogiado por ela. Ele riu, aceitando o assunto mais leve dela, e dando espaço para uma expressão divertida surgir em seu rosto. — Já está me elogiando, Evans? Quem diria? Apenas uma aula e eu já conquistei o lugar aluno favorito.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha — ela, aparentemente, fazia muito isso quando James estava por perto — e cruzou seus braços na altura do peito. — Eu dificilmente acho que dizer que você é menos ruim do que eu imaginei é um elogio. — a ruiva argumentou, o olhar firme nunca deixando seu rosto — Além disso, você é meu único aluno.

— Oh, obrigado — Ele disse, num tom agradecido como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer para deixá-lo lisonjeado — Você é única pra mim também, Evans.

Relutante, ela deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios enquanto balançava a cabeça em reprovação — Eu acho que nós deveríamos checar poção — ela lembrou, indicando o caldeirão com a cabeça.

— Oh, é claro — James concordou, seu tom de voz um tanto decepcionado pelo fim da conversa amigável que finalmente estavam tendo.

Os dois puseram-se de pé e aproximaram-se do caldeirão. O garoto desligou o fogo e mirou o conteúdo do recipiente. O líquido rosa, apesar de um pouco mais escuro, estava brilhando para eles, como o livro indicava que deveria estar. Lily tomou em mãos a colher que descansava sobre o balcão e mexeu algumas vezes. Ela levantou um pouco do fluido e deixou cair novamente, conferindo a textura. Estava viscoso, como deveria estar, também.

O capitão fitou a ruiva com expectativa, enquanto ela, despreocupadamente, colocou a colher de lado e apanhou um frasquinho da bancada, enchendo-o com poção e oferecendo-o ao garoto em seguida. Um tanto incerto, ele pegou o frasco, seus olhos ainda atentos sobre ela.

— Então… qual é o veredicto, tutora? — Ele perguntou.

A ruiva levantou suas íris esverdeadas para ele e manteve um semblante severo no rosto por alguns instantes, até que um sorriso começou a brincar entre seus lábios. — Excede Expectativas.

Um sorriso do próprio James abriu caminho entre seus lábios para fazer companhia ao da garota, que logo converteu-se no sorriso usual de lado dele — um sorriso maroto.

— Bem, poções não é a única coisa em que eu excedo expectativas. — ele acrescentou, ganhando mais um revirar de olhos de Lily.

Eles limparam tudo que sujaram e guardaram os objetos, levando uma conversa leve. Em seguida, Lily e James fizeram o caminho até a Torre da Grifinória, no sétimo andar, se alfinetando e rindo. Ela deu a senha à Mulher Gorda, que abriu o caminho para eles entraram na Sala Comunal. Eles seguiram, lado a lado, num silêncio, desta vez, confortável, por entre a sala até o ponto da escadaria que se ramificava no dormitório das garotas e dos garotos.

— Boa noite, _amigo_. — Lily despediu-se com um sorriso.

James ficou um tanto surpreso pela escolha de palavras da garota num primeiro momento, para, em seguida, um sorriso agradecido surgir em seu rosto — Boa noite, Lily.

Ela, então, virou-se, dando as costas para ele, e subiu as escadas para o dormitório das garotas do sétimo ano. Ele aguardou um segundo, observando a monitora desaparecer sob as escadas antes de fazer o caminho para seu próprio dormitório.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oi, gente! Espero que vocês estejam bem, apesar de tudo o que vem acontecendo aqui no Brasil. Bem, o capítulo 03 finalmente ficou pronto. Eu esperava ter terminado ele no começo de abril, mas (claramente) não foi o que aconteceu. Eu meio que me empolguei nesse capítulo e, diferente dos dois primeiros, ele tem 5k de palavras. Foram cenas muito divertidas de se escrever e que me exigiram muito mais planejamento do que anteriormente e eu tinha ele _quase _pronto desdo mês passado, mas eu escrevi milhares de finais e nenhum me agradava. Ontem eu achei um que atendeu as minhas exigências e aqui estamos. E eu queria agradecer pelas reviews também, elas fazem os meus dias! Boa leitura!**

* * *

_Dependências_

_capítulo 03_

_por lumosmaqixma_

Lily não estava brincando em serviço. Sabia que o tempo que tinham era curto e planejou-se sistematicamente para otimizá-lo ao máximo. Ela havia prometido ajudá-lo, afinal, e Lily Evans não fazia nada pela metade. Por isso, ver a dupla de grifinórios juntos durante as refeições, entre-aulas, na biblioteca, no corredor, nos terrenos ao ar livre ou na Sala Comunal se tornou uma visão comum.

Lily Evans e James Potter andando juntos pela escola, entretanto, não passou despercebido pela população de Hogwarts. Pelo contrário, era um cenário certamente inortodoxo. O que a impecável, completamente responsável, monitora-chefe estava fazendo com um dos maiores, publicamente assumidos, encrenqueiros que o castelo já havia visto? As pessoas estavam começando a questionar a recém formada união que se formou debaixo de seus narizes. Estariam eles namorando? Lily teria enlouquecido? James estaria se acertando, na reta final de sua estadia em Hogwarts? Ninguém sabia ao certo. Até o corpo docente chegou a especular sobre o assunto. Potter e Evans não eram uma combinação esperada, evidentemente, que, apesar de divertida e inusitada para alguns bruxos, surgiu como um incômodo para outros. Principalmente quando esses bruxos incomodados flagravam a ruiva rindo de algo que o garoto havia dito, em vez de lançar-lhe olhares repreensíveis.

Passada mais de uma semana, apesar dos habitantes do castelo ainda acharem a combinação atípica, as especulações começaram a cessar. Lily e James continuavam inseparáveis e vê-los numa situação amistosa tornou-se costumeiro e desinteressante, apenas para um evento posterior realimentar as linhas de fofoca de Hogwarts com mais _amistosidade _do que esperado entre a monitora-chefe e o capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

Os outros grifinórios já tinham desistido de disfarçar os olhares curiosos que eles lançavam na direção da monitora e do moreno, quando os dois estavam juntos na Sala Comunal.

Lily deixou sua cabeça pender para trás, rindo, animadamente, de mais um dos comentários do garoto que sentava, assim como ela, de pernas cruzadas num dos sofás da Comunal de Grifinória. Apesar de estarem no mesmo sofá, eles estavam de frente um para o outro.

— Você tem que para de me distrair com suas histórias. — ela anunciou, quando parou de rir. Lily bateu no braço dele com o caderno que descansava em suas mãos, fitando-o com reprovação, embora o sorriso ainda estava presente em seu rosto dizia outra coisa.

Ele esfregou o lugar em que tinha sido atingido e fez uma careta de dor fingida, que tirou um revirar de olhos da ruiva. — Dumbledore sabe que ele escolheu uma garota com tendências violentas para monitora-chefe? Eu acho que essa questão deveria ser levada para as autoridades desta escola imediatamente. Nós, crianças, estamos sendo expostos a um ambiente totalmente perigoso e inapropriado. — James afirmou, ambos seu rosto e tom extremamente sérios.

— Talvez seja por isso que ele tenha me escolhido. — ela argumentou, colocando um sorriso convencido no rosto, enquanto as sobrancelhas do garoto se uniam, esperando ela elaborar. — Para colocar idiotas como você em seus lugares. — ela justificou, batendo com o caderno mais algumas vezes nele, até ele segurar os pulsos dela, enquanto os dois riam, amigavelmente.

— Por Merlin, onde a educação deste país está indo? Monitoras-chefe agredindo menores de idade, francamente. — ele usou um tom de falsa desesperança, balançando negativamente a cabeça, antes de soltar os pulsos dela.

Lily deixou uma risada abafada, em zombaria, sair de sua garganta — James, eu sou apenas dois meses mais velha que você. E não acho que ser de menor faça diferença para você. Duvido que isso já te impediu de alguma coisa. — ela acusou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

A boca de James formou um perfeito 'o', enquanto uma expressão de ofensa fingida ganhava espaço em seu rosto. — Como ousa, Lily Evans, me acusar de tais barbaridades? Eu sou um menino direito, muito obrigado. Na verdade, se alguém é a má influência aqui, esse alguém é você — ele apontou para ela — Me fazendo vagar pela escola depois do toque de recolher. — ele relembrou o evento em que os dois esgueiraram-se pelo castelo, tentando evitar o zelador, quando perderam a noção do horário, na sala de poções, algumas noites antes.

A ruiva abriu a boca para defender-se das acusações, para, logo em seguida, fechá-la e lançar um olhar censurável ao garoto, ao mesmo tempo que cruzava seus braços na altura do peito. — Você está me distraindo de novo! — ela acusou, em ultraje.

O moreno soltou um grunhido de frustração, lançando a cabeça para trás. — Qual é, Lily, estamos aqui há duas horas. Podemos ter o luxo de um intervalo. — ele afirmou.

— Nós poderíamos, se _alguém _não tivesse interrompido nossos estudos a cada _cinco minutos. —_ ela argumentou — Nós não chegamos em nem metade das perguntas!

— Está bem — ele concordou, bufando, apesar de contrariado — Porém — ele começou, mirando-a com seriedade — só se, para cada pergunta que eu acertar, eu tenho direito a te fazer uma pergunta. — James ofereceu, sem pretensão de aceitar menos que isso.

— Se eu concordar com isso, você vai me deixar terminar as perguntas sem começar uma história totalmente não-relacionada ao conteúdo que você lembrou? Eu não sei como você tem tantas malditas histórias. — a monitora negociou, sustentando os olhos castanhos-esverdeados do maroto com um olhar firme das íris verdes dela.

— Sim. — ele concordou — E me proponho até a ignorar seu comentário maldoso sobre minhas histórias totalmente pertinentes.

Ela estendeu a mão direita para ele, — Então, James Potter, temos um acordo. — Lily disse, e ele apertou a mão dela com a dele, antes de balançá-la e soltá-la para a garota se organizar, mais uma vez.

O garoto a observou com atenção enquanto o olhar dela passava pela folha de papel em sua mão, procurando a próxima pergunta que faria. Quando ela levantou o rosto, James pode ver o tom desafiante que o rosto dela havia ganhado. Ela não pretendia facilitar para ele. Ele estreitou seus olhos, mostrando que não se sentia intimidado.

— Quais os benefícios da poção para venenos incomuns? — ela perguntou, devagar.

James parou para tentar recolher a informação que ele precisa em sua mente, sustentando o olhar zombeteiro de sua tutora, que, conforme ele se demorava, começava a esboçar um sorriso cada vez maior.

— Água, sementes de fogo, pó de chifre de arpéu, ferrões de gira-gira, carapaças de chizácaro e seiva de mandrágora. — ele respondeu, pontuando os ingredientes em seus dedos.

O garoto viu o sorriso cair do rosto de Lily, para ser substituído por um cenho franzido, e ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que crescia em seus próprios lábios — não que ele tivesse tentado.

— Torcendo contra meu aprendizado, Evans? Isso é completamente antiético, para uma tutora. — Ele balançou a cabeça na horizontal, em desaprovação, tentando soar sério, porém ele não era capaz de esconder a diversão que aquele momento lhe proporcionava.

— Oh, cale-se, Potter — ela rebateu, certamente incomodada de que ele já havia começado na frente na competiçãozinha deles — Não fique tão confiante. É apenas a primeira pergunta.

— Eu diria que é uma previsão para as futuras perguntas, na verdade.

— Só faça a sua maldita pergunta — ela ordenou, dando um suspiro irritado.

Ele lhe atirou um sorriso torto — Mandona — Lily lhe lançou um olhar impaciente, que apenas aumentou seu sorriso, antes de colocar uma expressão mais séria no rosto, para começar seu questionamento — Qual é sua cor favorita?

A ruiva riu, alto, atraindo alguns olhares dos grifinórios ao redor, que nenhum dos dois pareceu notar, e cobriu seu rosto com o caderno que ainda segurava — Minha cor favorita? Sério, James? — ela conseguiu dizer, entre as gargalhadas — _Essa _é a sua pergunta?

— Sim — ele afirmou, parecendo completamente orgulhoso de sua pergunta e desafetado pela reação da monitora — E eu acho que somente um amigo verdadeiro sabe a cor favorita de sua amiga.

Ela sorria, de maneira tenra — É azul. — Lily respondeu, para, em seguida, James repetir a palavra, como se testando-a, e ela assentir, em confirmação. A garota abaixou os olhos para sua folha, mais uma vez, para recolher a próxima questão.

Contudo, antes que ela pudesse fazer a próxima pergunta, o garoto começou a falar. — A minha é vermelho. — quando ela apenas o fitou, em vez de fazer algum comentário, ele acrescentou — Só para você saber.

A ruiva concordou, com um aceno de cabeça.

— Quais são os benefícios da poção wiggenweld? — Lily inquiriu, pendendo a cabeça para a direita.

— Por favor, Lily, parece que você nem está tentando — ele provocou, ganhando um revirar de olhos de garota em retorno — Ela cura cansaço, doenças e também é usada em alguns casos de coma. Qual seu time de Quadribol? — ele perguntou, instantaneamente, sem esperar por qualquer reação da garota.

Lily notou que os olhos castanhos-esverdeados de James brilhavam pela simples menção do esporte. Ela não lutou para reprimir o sorriso que ameaçava surgir em seus lábios, prevendo o tipo de reação que sua réplica lhe proporciona — Eu não torço para nenhum time.

O queixo do garoto caiu — _O quê?! _— ele praticamente guinchou.

A ruiva tomou seu tempo, tirando uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto, como se o tom de seu tutorando não fosse urgente. — Eu não sou obcecada por Quadribol como você, James.

— Isso é um absurdo! — ele exclamou, levando seus braços ao ar, exasperado, como se a afirmação de Lily fosse um afronte a sua existência inteira — Como alguém pode não ter um time de Quadribol? — ele colocou uma mão em seu queixo, além de uma expressão reflexiva no rosto — Eu vou ter que fazer uma intervenção — ele disse com firmeza, assentindo para suas próprias palavras — Ou isso aqui — ele moveu sua mão, apontando para Lily e para ele — não vai funcionar.

A monitora-chefe revirou os olhos, como se já esperasse esse tipo de espetáculo de James, mas o sorriso em seus lábios denunciava como ela estava se divertindo com o momento. — Você é uma figura, James Potter. — foi seu único comentário, antes de examinar o pedaço de papel em suas mãos mais uma vez — Quais são as consequências da poção Warm Shadow, se mal preparada?

O garoto olhou para baixo, tentando recolher seus pensamentos. Ele tinha seus lábios pressionados e uma expressão rígida no rosto. _Warm Shadow. Warm Shadow. Warm Shadow. _Ele repetia em sua mente, tentando despertar alguma lembrança, porém nada aparecia. Ele sequer se lembrava de ouvir o nome daquela poção antes. James levantou seu olhar para encarar a garota que lhe observava com expectativa.

— Porra, eu não sei. Nós vimos essa poção? — ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Dez pontos para Lily — a ruiva se gabou, logo depois de responder sua própria pergunta, com um sorriso convencido no rosto e um tom de voz corriqueiro, como se isso já fosse esperado — Sim, depois da poção Audriens.

James franziu o cenho — já que, segundo ele, o fardo de sua existência consistia no fato de que ele não conseguia levantar apenas uma sobrancelha, como Lily insistia em lembrá-lo toda vez que ela o fazia sem dificuldades — para o comentário da garota e riu, alto, ganhando um olhar feio da dita garota.

— Você pode ter dez pontos, — ele pontuou, indicando a com seu dedo — mas _eu _— ele apontou para si mesmo — tenho _vinte_. — ele reforçou, orgulhoso de sua pontuação.

Lily inclinou-se levemente na direção do garoto, estreitando seus olhos esverdeados — Vamos ver se isso continua assim — ela disse, antes de selecionar mais uma pergunta para James — Qual é o jeito certo de preparar a poção Polissuco?

Ele tirou um minuto para pensar, mais uma vez. Entretanto, em vez de recolher-se enquanto organizava suas ideias, ele optou por manter seu olhar fixo no de Lily. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha antes de estreitar seus olhos e fitá-lo como se achasse que ele pertencia ao St. Mungus. Os lábios de James se curvaram num sorriso pretensioso, em resposta.

— Cozinhando as crisopas por vinte e um dias antes de fazer a poção e colhendo a descurainia na lua cheia. — ele respondeu, num tom casual, apesar do sorriso torto no rosto.

Quando a garota apenas cruzou os braços na altura do peito, dirigindo-lhe um olhar feio, ele arriscou sua próxima pergunta — Então, família? — Seu tom era genuinamente interessado. Ele queria conhecer a garota na sua frente. Havia algo de magnético nela que atraia sua atenção.

Ela franziu o cenho, levemente desconfiada e um pouco incomodada, se James não estava vendo coisas, antes de levantar uma sobrancelha — Você percebe que isso não é exatamente uma pergunta, certo?

— Ah, você sabe o que eu quis dizer — ele dispensou o comentário dela com um aceno de mão despreocupado.

Lily ajeitou sua postura, seus olhos estavam fixos em seu próprio colo e ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, antes de encará-lo novamente. — Está bem — ela colocou a mecha de cabelo ruivo que havia caído sobre seu rosto atrás de sua orelha.

Ela estava desconfortável.

Lily não queria falar sobre sua família por seja lá que razão e James queria socar-se por trazer esse incômodo para ela. Ele era o motivo da expressão alegre em seu rosto ter desaparecido para dar espaço a um olhar hesitante e inseguro. Ele não podia colocá-la nessa posição — na verdade, ele já havia colocado. Restava controlar o dano. Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer, a esse ponto. Lily havia feito de tudo para ajudá-lo e era assim que ele retribuía? Levantando as inquietações dela? Isso não lhe pareceu certo.

O sorriso no rosto do garoto caiu, conforme ele percebeu a mudança que tomou lugar no rosto da ruiva. Ele passou uma mão pelos seus fios negros, ficando tão desconfortável quanto ela pela situação que ele os havia colocado. — Você sabe, você realmente não precisa responder, se você não quiser — Ele procurou algum sinal que assegurasse que ela estava bem no verde de seus olhos.

— Eu sou uma bruxa de palavra, Potter, e eu concordei em responder às suas perguntas — ele abriu a boca para interrompê-la, mas ela o cortou, aproximando seu dedo indicador no rosto dele, num pedido por silêncio, antes que James pudesse dizer algo — Está tudo bem — ela prometeu, tentando transmitir segurança ao garoto por um sorriso que não pareceu tão confiante, aos olhos do garoto.

James sentiu _algo _que ele não soube definir exatamente quando ela insistiu em continuar.

Ela confiava o suficiente nele para confiá-lo uma informação tão pessoal e aparentemente dolorosa, que ela, claramente, não costumava falar sobre. O garoto sentiu-se absurdamente privilegiado em estar alto o suficiente na estima dela para ouvir sobre sua família.

— Eu moro com minha mãe, em Surrey. Ela é muito atenciosa e meio hiperativa. Não consegue parar por um maldito segundo. — ela riu, balançando a cabeça em reprovação, despertando um sorriso do próprio James, que ouvia com atenção, que de repente se viu faminto por qualquer informação que saísse dos lábios de Lily — Meu pai era muito engraçado. E competitivo. Nós costumávamos nos desafiar para as coisas mais absurdas — a garota abraçou seus braços, aparentemente confortada pela lembrança — Ele morreu no verão antes do sexto ano.

Um traço de melancolia coloria os olhos de Lily e James não poderia simplesmente não fazer nada sobre isso. Ela estava machucada. James nunca soube, mesmo vivendo com ela por todos esses anos. Ela nunca pareceu desestabilizada por nada. Para o garoto, ela era praticamente intocável, até esse momento, o momento que ela estava se mostrando de verdade para ele. E conseguir abafar suas frustrações como ela tinha feito? James estava impressionado. Se fosse ele no lugar dela, se Fleamont tivesse morrido… Ele sequer sabia como reagiria. Mas sabia que seria intenso e barulhento.

Então, o mínimo que o moreno poderia fazer por ela era mostrar que estava ali, como um ombro amigo.

James colocou sua mão direita sobre a de Lily e deu um aperto leve. A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar agradecido, além de um aceno de cabeça.

— E eu tenho uma irmã, Petúnia — ela retribuiu o aperto dela — Ela é dois anos mais velha que eu. Casada com esse homem terrível, Vernon. — o rosto da monitora converteu-se numa careta de nojo — E, uh, ela me odeia.

— E a sua família? — ela apressou-se em perguntar, colocando uma expressão mais descontraída no rosto, como se ela não tivesse feito uma afirmação tão séria segundos antes, uma que James não pretendia ignorar.

James estava intrigado. Fitava Lily como se ela houvesse acabado de lançar-lhe um quebra-cabeça para desvendar, porque ele não entendia como sua própria irmã — na verdade, qualquer pessoa — poderia odiar a bruxa espetacular que era Lily Evans. Não fazia sentido.

— O que você quer dizer com ela te odeia? — ele questionou, devagar, mirando-a atrás dos óculos quadrados.

A ruiva soltou um suspiro longo, desviando seus olhos verdes para qualquer lugar que não fosse os olhos de James. — Ãhn… — ela começou a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo na ponta de seu indicador — Nós não conversamos de verdade desde que eu ganhei minha carta de Hogwarts. Ela sequer me convidou para o casamento dela. Na verdade, ela fez _questão _de acertar o dia durante o ano letivo, para nossa mãe não forçar ela a me deixar ir. Ela acha que eu sou uma aberração. — sua voz saiu mais fraca e dolorosa, conforme ela falava, e ela voltou, por fim, a encarar o garoto — Mas chega de falar da Petúnia. — James suspeitava que os olhos dela estavam lacrimejando, entretanto ela não fez nada para enxugar suas lágrimas — Por favor.

Ela não precisava nem pedir meia vez.

James faria qualquer coisa que se provasse benéfica a Lily, qualquer coisa que ela desejasse, principalmente depois de ele ter sido o precursor — mesmo que indiretamente — de suas lágrimas. Merlin, ele desejou se azarar, porém, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era cumprir com o pedido dela e distraí-la de suas dores. Portanto, ele reprimiu seu próprio desejo para acenar a cabeça, em concordância, para ela. — Eu cresci na parte bruxa de Londres. Meu avô levou a família, do leste da Inglaterra, para lá, muito tempo antes de eu nascer. — ele começou, tentando coletar fatos que pudessem capturar toda a atenção de Lily — Meu pai é um mestre de poções, ele criou a poção Sleekeazy's para cabelo.

— E você claramente não usa. — ela comentou, sorrindo, e o alívio por vê-la mais tranquila fez James relaxar um ponto, abandonando sua postura, que, apesar dele não ter percebido antes, estava rígida, e ganhando um tom mais sereno de voz.

— Oh, não foi por falta de tentativa — ele comentou, revirando os olhos — Eles costumavam me segurar para passar a maldita poção no meu cabelo quando saíamos para algum evento ou algo assim. Um verdadeiro abuso. Uma vez, minha mãe ameaçou me estuporar! — o garoto contou, ultrajado, tirando uma risada da ruiva.

James continuou detalhando causos de sua infância e adolescência com Euphemia e Fleamont Potter e Lily ouvia, com atenção, interrompendo, às vezes, para fazer algum comentário concordando com Euphemia ou para zombar do garoto.

— Uma vez — ele começou — nós estávamos indo para um casamento na França e eu estava irritado com eles, então eu não estava prestando atenção no que minha mãe dizia quando estávamos na frente da lareira, para usar a rede de Floo. — Lily assentia para ele continuar sua história — E eu achei que fossemos para nossa casa, não direto para o casamento e fui para lá.

"Eu esperei uma hora até me chamarem para sairmos, mas eles nunca chamaram. Então eu passei o dia jogando Quadribol no quintal, enquanto meus pais estavam desesperados me procurando pelo país inteiro.

"Eu sequer parei para considerar que eles não tivessem vindo atrás de mim.

"Quando começou a escurecer, eu voltei para dentro e encontrei meu pai falando com alguém pela lareira e minha mãe chorando no sofá. Quando eles me viram, correram até mim e me abraçaram ao mesmo tempo que brigaram comigo. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Eles estavam falando algo sobre me procurarem pela maldita França inteira e me perguntam o que eu estava pensando.

"Depois que eu contei a eles sobre a tarde maravilhosa que eu tive, minha mãe decidiu que meu castigo seria me proibir de jogar Quadribol. Ela tirou minha vassoura por _um mês. _Eu estava de coração partido. Foi o pior e mais longo mês da minha vida."

Lily ria, balançando a cabeça. — Qual é, James. Você mereceu. Eu não consigo nem imaginar a preocupação que eles deviam ter sentido. — ela levantou uma sobrancelha, em repreensão — E você sempre foi um maníaco por Quadribol, não foi?

A boca do garoto formou um 'o', em falso ultraje. — Traidora! Você sequer os conhece e já está escolhendo o lado deles! — ele reclamou, balançando a cabeça — Eu sempre soube que eles tinham um plano para roubar todos os meus amigos.

— E sim — ele, continuou, confirmando a pergunta da garota. Seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados brilharam e sua voz não escondia sua animação com o tópico. — Meu pai deixava o rádio ligado nos jogos desde que eu consigo me lembrar. Nós fomos em todas as Copas de Quadribol e não demorou muito para ele me dar uma vassoura. — ele passou, inconscientemente, a mão direita por seus cabelos — Entrar no time da Grifinória no segundo ano foi um sonho se tornando realidade.

Ela pendeu a cabeça para a direita, fitando-o com uma certa quantidade de curiosidade. — Você vai ser um jogador de Quadribol, então?

James percebeu que Lily era excelente ouvinte. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele, o tempo inteiro, concentrados, sem ousar perder um segundo do que James tinha a dizer. Assim como ela ficava nas aulas das matérias que ela mais gostava, ele pensou. Além de que ela mostrava-se genuinamente interessada em suas palavras, questionando-o e dando espaço para ele estender-se em assuntos que eram importantes para ele. Ele lutou para reprimir o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios com a realização.

— Bem, — ele passou a mão pelos seus fios negros, mais uma vez — eu poderia ser, senão fosse pelas circunstâncias.

Lily franziu seu cenho, mirando-o. — O que você quer dizer?

— Por causa da guerra. — o garoto soltou um suspiro cansado, apesar de ter um tom firme e obstinado — Eu não posso sentar e ignorar isso só porque eu não sou um dos alvos. Eu vou ser um auror para que eu possa, de algum jeito, ajudar.

— Isso... é muito altruísta da sua parte, James. — a ruiva disse, desviando os olhos, por um segundo, para seus dedos, que se ocupavam em enrolarem-se nas pontas de suas mechas, para reencontrar o olhar do garoto com muito mais intensidade e determinação — Eu vou ser uma auror, também. Eu quero ser capaz de me proteger e proteger outras pessoas. Toda vez que eu vejo uma notícia no Profeta sobre um nascido trouxa assassinado, eu sinto um aperto no peito, porque eu queria poder fazer algo sobre isso. E, como auror, eu poderia impedir isso, eu poderia impedir coisas como o que aconteceu com Mary MacDonalds no último semestre. — ela abaixou o timbre de sua voz, ao dizer a última frase. Era um assunto delicado no castelo.

— Isso é muito altruísta de você também, Evans. Se expor assim, é muito corajoso. — Ele fez questão de acrescentar, com um sorriso seguro no rosto, e ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

Ela não mencionou as perguntas de poções novamente.

Na verdade, o caderno que servira para guiá-los em seus estudos, em algum ponto da noite, fez seu caminho até o tapete vermelho que cobria o chão da Sala Comunal. A monitora rendera-se ao joguinho de perguntas de seu tutorando, fazendo ela, também, perguntas sobre ele, conforme ele fazia perguntas sobre ela, alheios ao passar do tempo e à sala tornando-se cada vez mais deserta.

Em algum ponto da conversa, os dois mudaram suas posições no sofá para sentar um do lado do outro. Ambos descansavam seus pés na mesinha de centro e a garota tinha sua cabeça apoiada sobre o ombro de James. — Qual foi a detenção que mais valeu a pena? — Lily perguntou, bocejando. Suas piscadas se tornavam cada vez mais longas.

— Hmm — James ponderou por um instante até um sorriso maroto surgir em seus lábios — O Halloween em que eu e Sirius nos vestimos de McGonagall e Dumbledore. Merlin, aquilo foi genial pra caralho. — ele disse, divertido com a lembrança.

No entanto, quando Lily não fez nenhum acréscimo, ele franziu seu cenho, abaixando seu olhar para questionar a ruiva em questão e encontrá-la de olhos fechados, ajeitando-se no corpo dele. — Lily? — ele chamou, sem resposta, confirmando a suspeita de que ela havia adormecido.

O garoto sentiu um bocejo escapar-lhe. Não poderia incomodá-la, poderia? Não quando ela dormia tão pacificamente no braço dele. Seria errado acordá-la assim. Portanto, ele não poderia levantar para ir ao seu dormitório, também. Além de que, assim como ela, ele estava cansado. O que tinha de mal em um cochilo por alguns minutos? James não conseguia pensar em nenhum contraponto — mas também não era como se ele houvesse feito um esforço para isso. Assim, o garoto passou seu braço direito pelos ombros de Lily e ela, instantaneamente, acomodou-se no peito dele. James então cedeu ao desejo de suas pálpebras, que se tornavam mais pesadas a cada segundo, e as fechou.

* * *

James acordou com o barulho de palmas e assobios.

Ele levou alguns segundos para acostumar-se com a luz da manhã e ser capaz de ver alguns dos borrões que surgiam ao seu redor. Ele encontrou seus óculos sobre seu peito, apalpando as regiões de seu corpo próximas de seu rosto que poderiam estar alojando-os, para entender o que era toda aquela comoção e-

Ele congelou.

Descansando sobre seu peito estava o borrão ruivo que era Lily Evans. Um pouco inquieta, talvez um pouco relutante a ceder ao barulho ao redor deles que insistia na missão de acordá-la, mas ela estava lá, e a mão direita de James a segurava pela cintura.

O garoto apressou-se em colocar os óculos no rosto — com sua mão livre — , a tempo de ver com nitidez os olhos verdes da monitora abrirem-se para encará-lo. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, notando a posição em que os dois se encontravam, ainda sonolenta e confusa demais para fazer alguma coisa sobre o assunto, e suas bochechas, imediatamente, começaram a ganhar um tom avermelhado. James abriu a boca para provocá-la dizendo que se ela quisesse passar a noite com ele, era só ter pedido — e talvez houvesse um fundo de verdade nessa afirmação — , contudo o garoto foi interrompido pelo assobio alto que se destoou entre os outros, em um ponto a sua esquerda e fez sua cabeça e a da garota dispararem na direção do som.

Era Sirius. Com um estúpido sorriso divertido no rosto. James sentiu uma urgência em pegar sua varinha e azarar seu amigo, mas contentou-se em fuzilá-lo com seu olhar. Afinal, para azará-lo, ele teria que fazer Lily desvencilhar-se dele e ele achava-se numa posição confortável demais para dar-se esse trabalho.

— Oh, Prongs! Você deu sua honra para Evans? — Sirius perguntou com um tom agudo forçado e uma expressão abismada forjada no rosto, tentando — porcamente — segurar sua vontade de rir. — Eu disse que ela era uma má influência em você.— ele balançou a cabeça, em reprovação, cruzando seus braços na altura do peito.

James notou a plateia em volta do grupo deles, assistindo ao espetáculo que Padfoot estava fazendo dele e de Lily e atirou um olhar para seu atual ex-amigo que dizia _cala-a-boca-seu-babaca-traidor, _que foi deliberadamente ignorado pelo outro maroto, que tinha seus olhos fixos em Lily, agora.

— Francamente, Evans, desvirtuando jovens inocentes no meio da Comunal? Eu achei que você fosse melhor que isso. — o babaca traidor deu alguns passos na direção do sofá que os dois estavam, fitando-os com um falso moralismo em seus olhos cinzentos, que se misturava com os traços marotos que ele tentava mascarar, enquanto James podia ouvir risadas de outros grifinórios — a de Peter, principalmente — atrás dele.

Lily soltou uma risada que saiu como um ronco por seu nariz, ganhando o olhar de James sobre si, novamente. Ela parecia ter se recomposto do choque inicial da situação, acordada o suficiente para recuperar seu tom usual e amenizar o vermelho em suas bochechas, — Ciúmes, Black? — ela endireitou seu corpo, sentando-se no sofá, e James imediatamente sentiu falta do calor do corpo dela contra o dele. Tentando disfarçar seu desapontamento, ele também pôs-se sentado. — Tsk, tsk. Não é uma cor bonita em você.

As sobrancelhas de Sirius se arquearam e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas logo a fechou, impactado pela resposta que ele não estava esperando que Lily lhe desse. James também não estava esperando. Ele teve vontade de rir e, pelo que ele pode ouvir, ele não foi único. — Touché — ele disse, por fim, num tom, simultaneamente, orgulhoso e admirado — Mas todo mundo sabe que eu fico bem de qualquer jeito. — Sirius afirmou, com um sorriso convencido.

A garota levantou as duas mãos, como se rendendo-se ao ponto dele, apesar da expressão descrente em seu rosto — Se você diz — ela pôs-se de pé, ajeitando suas roupas, e deu alguns passos até estar de frente para Sirius. O capitão podia ver apenas as costas dela. — Me desculpe se eu emprestei seu namorado por uma noite. — ela disse, num tom casual, como se estivesse falando de uma pena emprestada, e deu uma batidinha reconfortante no ombro de Sirius, que fez dele queixo cair, um tanto assombrado com o lado de Lily que até então lhe era desconhecido, antes de fazer o caminho para o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, sem poupar a Sirius a oportunidade de uma resposta.

Sirius, pasmo, virou seu rosto para encarar para James, que ria, entretido. — Acho que somos um casal agora, Pads — ele conseguiu dizer entre as gargalhadas e logo a mão reconfortante de Remus, que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, apareceu no ombro de Sirius, ao lado de Peter, que ria incontrolavelmente — o que lhe rendeu um tapa de Padfoot no topo da cabeça.

James não se importou com os rumores que ele sabia que iriam surgir desse evento. Ele tinha apenas duas palavras em mente.

_Lily Evans. _

O garoto lançou um olhar às escadarias dos dormitórios, como se esperasse vê-la.

_Uau._


End file.
